


A Love Song for Hymenoptera

by VespidaeQueen



Category: Marvel (Comics), Tales to Astonish (Comics)
Genre: F/M, science couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VespidaeQueen/pseuds/VespidaeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria meets Henry in the middle of her last year of graduate school when she is twenty eight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Song for Hymenoptera

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the idea from Ant-man season one that Maria Trovaya created the Ant-man helmet. For those unfamiliar with the character, Maria Trovaya is Hank Pym's first wife who was introduced and died in Tales to Astonish #44. Also made up some comic science stuff for the sake of the fic.

Maria meets Henry in the middle of her last year of graduate school when she is twenty eight. She is working on her doctoral thesis, an ambitious piece about ant pheromonal signals as means of communication and how to translate them. She hopes, with the right funding and a carefully worded proposal, to eventually put her theoretical concepts into actual use.

Henry is forty-one at the time. She’s heard of him, read some of his papers. He is a _genius_. Multiple doctorates, and some really fascinating research into theoretical mass transference.

She does not realize that he is Doctor _Henry Pym_ when she first meets him. He introduces himself as Henry, she introduces herself as Maria. Their first meeting is a disastrous comedy of errors, but two weeks later they are debating the specifics of chimeric genes over coffee.

He woos her with his theories of dNA to binary data conversion, and she falls in love with his ideas, his science, his mind. Their fields of study do not naturally intersect, and perhaps they themselves do not, either. She is the sort of woman to wear heels (closed toed when working with volatile chemicals, of course) in the lab, even when she’s standing for hours, just because she likes how she looks in them. Henry looks out of place in his ill-fitting suits and unfortunately colored ties when they go out to dinner, and she finds him wearing the same shirt three days in a row once, when he’s on the edge of a breakthrough with his research and refuses to leave his lab. She finds that she doesn’t mind.

They talk science and theory over coffee, over dinner, in bed. He proofs her first proposal upon graduation, offers pointers, and she looks at his own work and says that while patterning an artificial intelligence off of a living mind is theoretically fascinating, it’s likely crossing some ethical boundary. Six months after meeting, they are working in labs close to each other, still swapping ideas, still slowly realizing that they are falling completely in love with each other.

Maria is happy. _So_ happy. Her research gets funded, she begins working on the prototype for her communication helmet, and one year and fifty seven days after meeting him, Henry proposes.

She says yes.


End file.
